four_blocfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
Pre-War/[[Modern Period]] (21st Century) 2001 * '''September 11: '''More than 2,500 perish in attacks across the United States. A busy portion of Lower Manhattan explodes, causing several buildings to collapse. The electric cables meanwhile in The Pentagon and the Chicago Aon Center are used to detonate explosions, and a passenger plane crashes in Pennsylvania after a hijack, with no survivors. This causes missile strikes in the Middle East launched by the United States, and the War on Terror begins. 2013 * '''August: '''South Korea is swept with a scandal, as a male conscript is harassed and raped by a sergeant of the same gender. This triggers a spike in homophobia and LGBT hate crimes not only in Korea but in Asia and North America. 2018 * '''April-October: '''A deadly outbreak sweeps Central Africa, and then begins to spread all over the Southern United States, Soviet Union, India, Central China, Brazil, and Nigeria. More than 25,500 are dead after the outbreak, and becomes one of the worst disasters in modern history. 2019 * '''July: '''Chinese corporation Chinacent releases the first touch screen handheld device to the public, and becomes popular in Shanghai, Beijing and Guangzhou, where it was first released. It was released to the United States, in their New York flagship store, a week later. The corporation denies accusations from centrist news sources that the phones help the PRC spy on the West. * '''September 28: '''A magnitude 7.7 earthquake strikes Luzon in the Philippines, with the epicenter in Metro Manila. 4,500 people are killed, and many buildings collapsed or were damaged beyond repair. It triggered liquefaction, landslides, a major dengue outbreak and a humanitarian crisis, as well as the crash of the Philippine economy. The economy didn't fully recover until the late 2020s. Catastrophe Period 2060 * '''January 15: '''The Eastern Powers Organization is formed, with members including China, Soviet Union, Philippines, Pakistan, Afghanistan, Belarus, Iran, Turkey and most African and Central Asian nations. They are considered competition to NATO. * '''April 18: '''A series of terrorist bombings occur in the Oceanian Federation, in the cities of Perth, Invercargill and Canberra, with a video being released later on Youtube of a Chinese group taking responsibility for the attack. DEFCON 3 is raised in the United States and Oceania, and Chinese submarines were reported to be approaching Guam from a Chinese base in the Eastern Philippines. * '''May 1: '''China orders Mongolia and Thailand to join the Eastern Powers or face invasion. This action is quickly condemned by NATO, and troops are sent to the specific regions. Chinese forces begin to pull in, and would later become the first chapter of the Third World War. Clashes begin in Chiang Mai and Ulaanbataar. * '''May 3: '''China sets off anthrax all over Kabukicho in Japan, through fake litter garbage. The whole ward of Shinjuku is quarantined as hundreds fall ill and more than 56 perish. A national emergency is issued. America begins the draft for men above 18 years old, while government-opposing families begin to escape the United States through any means possible. * '''June 1 - September 15: '''Mongolia surrenders to China, and the war reaches the heart of Bangkok, with landmarks being destroyed by aerial bombing and property damage everywhere. The global economy is crippled as materials for products are used for war machinery and weapons. The United Nations out of pressure, shuts down and goes defunct. * '''November 14: '''A Chinese-led invasion of South Korea begins, in the Gangwon, South Chungcheong and Gyeonggi Provinces. * '''December 17: '''The Soviet Union blames NATO for a major fire that went off in the capital city of Moskva. * '''December 29: '''Most of Africa, except for South Africa, North African Federation, West Africa and Kenya, side with the Eastern Powers. In the United States, Chinese and African immigrants were sent to internment camps. 2061 * '''January 13: '''United States forcibly uses Canadian and Mexican territory and begins to use their resources, after agreements with the leaders which were under the pressure of American invasion. * '''January 14-February 25: '''Invasion of Scandinavia, Southern Europe and Israel occurs, most of them completely falling except for an active buffer zone at Malmo. * '''March 11: '''The third floor of the American Dream Mall in Bloomington, Minnesota, is bombed, killing 255, and a nuclear bomb goes off Incheon, starting the use of mass destruction weapons. The Main Attacks * '''March 12: '''Eastern forces launch nukes quickly approaching towards Western major cities and Asian allies, and most of them are successfully intercepted, but unfortunately, some successfully detonate, specifically in Portland, Cabo San Lucas, Kawasaki, Pusan, Singapore and Naples. Over 19,300 die. Far Era